


Estrelas de papel

by juliacalasans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sadness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos tido mais tempo,Gin.Mas agora é tarde demais, não acha?Tudo o que me resta agora é cuidar da única parte sua que sobrou.E eu vou amá-la, Gin. Com todas as minhas forças. Por você.





	Estrelas de papel

Matsumoto estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto com os olhos rasos d’água. Depois de beber todas as garrafas de sakê à vista, rir igual a uma boba e fazer todo tipo de merda, tudo o que ela podia fazer ao ficar sóbria era chorar. Chorar tudo o que ela mascarava durante o dia, tudo o que ela escondia atrás dos sorrisos desprovidos de humor e das palavras despidas de vida.

Mas o eu ela poderia fazer? O tempo de se chorar publicamente passara. E, além do mais, sendo ele quem era, Gin ainda era um traidor — ninguém além dela sentia falta dele. Embora todos reconhecessem que ele tinha tido boas intenções ao fazer tudo o que fizera, isso não anulava seus crimes cometidos, e apenas Rangiku era capaz de amargar a morte dele daquela maneira.

Só ela conhecia a face dele que ninguém mais vira. Só ela sabia o quanto ele podia ser carinhoso, doce e gentil. Só ela sabia quem era realmente aquele homem, dos fios de cabelo claros às unhas dos dedos dos pés. Afinal, fora ele o primeiro homem a fazê-la mulher. O primeiro que fora capaz de compreendê-la. O primeiro capaz de deixá-la derretida, feliz e satisfeita consigo mesma. Matsumoto era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, e, aparentemente, era recíproco.

Eles se amavam. Ela sabia disso. Mas não sabia em que momento aquilo deixara de ser suficiente. Talvez no momento em que a sede de poder e cobiça dele tivessem dominado o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, todo aquele sentimento deixara de ter importância. Aquela era a única explicação para ele tê-la deixado daquela maneira, sem se importar com que ela sentia. A única explicação para ele ter fingido ser um cachorro, enganando à todos.

Inclusive à Matsumoto.

Em seus momentos de rara alegria, aquela alegria que tinha a duração rápida de uma brisa, Rangiku gostava de pescar os melhores momentos que tivera com ele da memória. Como quando ele a encontrara, morrendo de fome em Rukongai, e cuidara dela como um irmão mais velho. Como quando, depois de longos períodos fora, ele chegava, cheio de mimos para deixá-la feliz novamente. Como quando eles, no único ano em que estudaram juntos na Academia Shinigami, passeavam juntos, conversando sobre suas lições e aprendizados.

Como quando, numa noite enluarada, onde eles já eram taichou e fukutaichou de seus respectivos esquadrões, Ichimaru Gin confessara que a queria. Os dois, meio embriagados pelo sakê, tinham se deixado levar por aquele desejo reprimido de anos—Matsumoto nunca se esqueceria daquela noite. Ichimaru a fez se sentir especial. Suas mãos eram ágeis, doces e sensatas. Ele sabia exatamente onde tocá-la, quais palavras dizer, onde beijar. Ela estava simplesmente entregue, e, embora a névoa de sakê estivesse lá, estava sóbria o suficiente para se lembrar. Fora sua primeira vez, e fora inesquecível.

Depois daquela vez, não era incomum vê-lo entrar pela janela durante a noite, furtivamente, no quarto dela. E lá eles consumavam suas noites tórridas de amor e sexo, sem se importar com quem estivesse ouvindo. Matsumoto dissera para ele que o amara na segunda vez que transara com ele sóbria. E embora Gin nunca tivesse dito o mesmo, ela sempre o ouvia entoar a mesma palavra, várias e várias vezes, enquanto ele satisfazia à ela e à si mesmo: _minha, minha, minha._

Ela era dele. Ele sabia disso. Ela também.

Então porque ele tinha mesmo ido embora? Porque tinha mesmo optado por seguir Aizen e seus ideais de ganância a poder ficar com ela? Rangiku se dera de copo e alma. E não fora suficiente.

Talvez, realmente, o amor não fosse o bastante. Mas, se o amor não era o bastante, o que mais seria? Só lhe restavam as lembranças. Essas, no final, eram as únicas coisas que  Gin e Matsumoto ainda compartilhavam. Não havia restado mais nada.

E, mesmo sabendo que era um pecado imperdoável, saber disso não a impedira de se entregar à ele mais uma vez. De se derreter naqueles braços, de se deixar levar. Aquela tinha sido a despedida de dois amantes. E Matsumoto não pode impedir-se de dizer que o amava pela última vez, ouvindo entoar novamente a palavra _minha_ repetidas vezes... E, tão rapido quanto começara, aquilo tinha terminado e ela estava sozinha, nua, tendo as lembranças como única companhia. Amarga companhia — lembranças eram só espectros. Fantasmas.

Matsumoto suspirou. Se o amor não era o suficiente e se as lembranças eram apenas fantasmas, o que havia queimado entre eles naquela última noite?

As duas únicas coisas que tinham unido Gin e Matsumoto durante toda aquela existência eram o amor e o passado. Agora ele estava morto e o passado de perdera... O que ainda restara?

As lágrimas verteram sem controle pelos olhos azuis, e Rangiku não tentou impedi-las. O cheiro dele estava ali em todo lugar — nos lençois, travesseiros, nas roupas dela e em seu pensamento. Principalmente em seu pensamento — de lá, ele jamais sairia. A única coisa que ela não podia ter feito era o que ela mais queria: inspirá-lo para dentro dela, prendendo-o bem junto a si, e não expirar nunca mais.

Mas ele já escapara por entre seus dedos. Para sempre.

— Matsumoto-fukutaichou? — perguntou Hanatarou, batendo com timidez na porta, interrompendo as melancólicas reflexões da mulher. — Unohana-taichou pediu para lhe entregar isto.

Matsumoto se virou, observando o jovem lhe olhando com timidez, estendendo um envelope lacrado em sua direção, e se recompôs para parecer o mais diferente possível de como se sentia.

— Olá, Yamada-kun! — cumprimentou ela, forçando um sorriso. — Obrigada por ter trazido isto para mim.

— Não há de quê, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. — ele fez uma leve reverência e saiu. Matsumoto desceu seus olhos para o envelope — era o resultado dos exames de rotina que ela fizera na semana anterior.

Estava se sentindo sonolenta nos  últimos dias, até mesmo sem o sakê, e também mais irritável.  Não eram motivos que a deixassem propriamente preocupada, mas as instruções eram a procura do Quarto Esquadrão em casos de qualquer sintoma estranho. Rangiku sabia que não era nada grave, e abriu o envelope.

Seus olhos se arregalaram à cada linha, e quando ela terminou de ler o conteúdo, um grito cortou o ar, ecoando por todos os arredores. Era um grito de dor, surpresa e alegria misturado. Ela já tinha tantos problemas, porque haveria de chegar mais um? De repente ela sentiu raiva de tudo. De Gin. Principalmente de Gin. E, indo até a janela, ela gritou com todas as forças que o odiava. Que queria nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Enquanto suas palavras ecoavam, o vento pareceu zombar dela, zumbindo em seus ouvidos com força. E, em meio a todo o barulho, ela jurara ouvir as palavras que de nada adiantariam ser ditas, principalmente por ele —  _sinto muito —_ mas que a ajudaram a acordar. Um breve sorriso brotou nos lábios dela.

No final, ela concluiu que realmente eram o amor e o passado os elos que a uniam à Ichimaru. Mas uma vez que o amor tinha sido morto, e as lembranças destruídas como estrelas de papel, surgia naquele momento um novo elo, um elo que a uniria à ele para sempre. Mesmo que ele nunca soubesse.

Dentro de Matsumoto, ainda sem a menor consciência de quem era ou do futuro que a aguardava, havia uma vidinha minúscula se desenvolvendo.  Eles tinham se unido para criar uma coisa verdadeiramente nova. Algo que tivesse metade dele e metade dela. Uma união que jamais poderia ser separada.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a janela. O vento bateu novamente com violência contra o rosto dela, jogando os cabelos para trás, lavando o rosto de todo aquele sofrimento. Quem dera que tudo fosse tão fácil, não é mesmo? Ela gostaria que as coisas tivessem tomado um rumo diferente. Mas o destino tinha seus próprios planos para ela, e esses planos consistiam em cuidar daquele bebê. Do filho dos dois.

Sem se dar conta, Rangiku abriu a boca e pensou nas palavras que gostaria de dizer para ele, naquele momento. Talvez, em algum lugar, nas profundezas daquele vasto universo, ele a ouvisse. Com sorte, o vento levaria suas palavras à ele, junto a seu curso. Se ela tivesse sorte.

Matsumoto não contava mais com a sorte.

Mas ela podia tentar. Sempre poderia. Sorrindo, ela jogou as palavras no ar, e deixou que o vento as conduzisse, antes de fechar a janela e dormir. Sentia-se subitamente melhor.

E, longe dali, o vento ainda zumbia, ecoando o desejo daquele coração quebrado. Daquela mulher que tanto sofrera... Mas que nunca se daria ao luxo de virar uma amargurada.

 

_Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos tido mais tempo,Gin._

_Mas agora é tarde demais, não acha?_

_Tudo o que me resta agora é cuidar da única parte sua que sobrou._

_E eu vou amá-la, Gin. Com todas as minhas forças. Por você._

 

 


End file.
